1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to systems and methods of removing snow and ice from a roof of a vehicle, such as a tractor trailer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Snow and ice has a tendency to build up on surfaces of larger vehicles having raised, flat roofs, such as trucks, tractor trailers, buses, and the like. As a result, it is difficult to remove the snow and ice from the roofs of such vehicles. Various systems exist for removing snow from a roof of a vehicle, such as a tractor trailer. Reference can be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,356 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0198636 A1 for examples of such systems. Existing systems often include dedicated height adjusters to adjust a height of snow removal apparatus to accommodate vehicles having varying roof heights. Such height adjusters are complex in design and expensive to manufacture and purchase.